Petshop 2
by swhime
Summary: Hinata seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik petshop ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Siapa sosok yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Paman panda? Siapa itu? -Sekuel Petshop


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, Typo

Sekuel Petshop.

Siang itu cuaca di Konoha cukup terik, seorang wanita dengan jas putih bertengger rapi dibadannya yang ramping terlihat duduk di belakang meja kasir yang cukup tinggi. Tangannya mengambil remote ac yang terletak di meja dan menekan tombolnya beberapa kali.

"Haahhh, panas sekali!" Katanya sambil melihat keluar, kemudian melihat jarum jam yang melingkar manis di tangan putih miliknya. Rasanya ingin segera menutup _petshopnya_ ini dan pulang ke rumah kemudian tidur. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan sekali pikir Hinata.

Terlalu asik melamun hingga tidak tahu bel yang ada pada pintu _petshop_ berbunyi. Menandakan ada orang yang masuk.

Tok Tok

Terdengar meja kasir diketuk beberapa kali. Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang nyaman. Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat, lalu Hinata mencoba untuk melihat kebawah dan voila!

Terlihat anak kecil dengan rambut merahnya sedang berjinjit mencoba berpegang pada pinggiran meja yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya mendongak melihat Hinata, mata merah kecoklatannya bertemu pandang dengan mata lavender milik Hinata. Kemudian Hinata mendekati anak kecil ini.

"Ada yang bisa kakak bantu?" Hinata memberi senyum pada anak kecil yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang berwarna coklat di depannya.

"Aku ingin membeli hewan."Katanya tanpa berekspresi sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu hewan apa yang kamu sukai? Emh, tapi siapa namamu adik kecil?"

"Sasori. Aku suka beruang." Jawabnya polos dengan emosi yang tidak terbaca di wajah Sasori.

"Ah, beruang? Pasti kamu akan menyukai anjing ini." Hinata menunjuk pada anjing jenis _chow chow_ yang terlihat seperti beruang dengan wajah yang tertutupi bulu berwarna coklat.

"Apa dia baik?" Sasori bertanya padanya. Hinata menatap lekat-lekat pada anak kecil yang dia perkiran umurnya baru 6 tahun ini. Dari atas sampai bawah benar-benar sempurna untuk ukuran anak kecil. Andai ada versi dewasanya, sudah dapat dipastikan Hinata akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

"Dia sangat cocok denganmu Sasori, anjing ini sangat aktif jadi aku jamin kamu tidak akan menyesal memeliharanya." Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat seseorang yang mengatakan hal yang hampir sama dengan perkataan Hinata barusan. Hinata menggeleng, 'jangan terjerat pesona Uchiha' katanya dalam hati.

"Benarkah?" kali ini meski tidak terlihat jelas, Hinata dapat melihat mata Sasori sedikit berbinar. Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan yang mantap pada Sasori.

"Apa Sasori datang ke sini sendirian? Dimana rumah Sasori?"

"Tidak, aku bersama paman panda. Rumahku di Sunagakure." Anak kecil ini terlihat asik mengelus-elus anjing di depannya.

"Paman panda? Lalu dimana paman panda sekarang?" Hinata terheran-heran dengan sebutan paman panda. Apa pamannya gemuk seperti panda?

"Dia sedang mengunjungi temannya, rumahnya ada di dekat sini. Karena aku malas melihat paman cantik teman dari paman panda aku akhirnya kemari."

Hinata tersenyum, paman panda? Paman cantik? Ada-ada saja anak kecil ini.

"Aku dan paman panda akan pulang ke Sunagakure jam 3." Kata si anak kecil ini. Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Apa kakak seorang dokter?" Sasori bertanya pada Hinata.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

Sasori menunjuk jas putih Hinata "Karena kakak pakai jas putih yang sering dipakai dokter." Katanya polos.

"Ah benar, kakak seorang dokter hewan." Kata Hinata sambil mengelus rambut merah yang lembut milik Sasori.

"Kalau dokter hewan apakah bisa bicara bahasa hewan?" bocah cilik ini bertanya dengan polosnya, wajahnya tetap tidak berekspresi sedikitpun.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Seorang dokter hewan biasanya melihat gejala-gejala yang terjadi pada hewan. Misalnya Sasori memiliki anjing kecill yang tiba-tiba tidak nafsu makan, nah dari situ dokter hewan tahu jika hewan tidak nafsu makan itu disebabkan karena beberapa kemungkinan salah satunya anjing ini sedang sakit perut sehingga dia tidak berselera makan."

Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar pada bocah yang menatapnya lekat-lekat tanpa ekspresi, Hinata bahkan ragu jika bocah cilik ini mengedipkan matanya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali hewan disini? Apa kakak juga peternak hewan?" Wajah polos yang tidak berekspresi itu melihat sekeliling kemudian menatap Hinata lagi. Hinata merasa gemas melihat wajah anak kecil ini, meski masih kecil wajahnya sangat tampan dan juga imut.

"Andai ada versi dewasanya, aku akan langsung menikahinya." Hinata bergumam kemudian tertawa sendiri, sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasori masih menatapnya.

Sadar jika Sasori mendengarnya bergumam "Ahh, aku hanya bercanda. hahaha." Kata Hinata diakhiri dengan tawa garing yang kentara.

"Apa Sasori suka permen?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan.

"Tidak, kata paman panda permen tidak baik untuk kesehatan gigi."

'A, benar.' Sepertinya paman panda ini mengajarkan banyak hal pada Sasori. Hinata jadi penasaran seperti apa sosok paman panda itu.

"Kalau es krim?"

Sasori mengangguk tanda dia suka, benar anak kecil mana yang akan menolak sebuah es krim kan? Hinata yang sudah dewasa saja masih sangat suka es krim.

"Kalau begitu kakak belikan es krim ya, tokonya ada di dekat sini jadi kamu tunggu di sini saja. Ok?"

"Ok."

Hinata buru-buru keluar dari _petshop_ dan berjalan menuju toko es krim yang berada tidak jauh. Sesampainya di sana Hinata bertemu dengan sosok yang familiar. Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sering datang ke _petshopnya_.

"Itachi." Kata Hinata sambil menoel-noel bahu si pemilik nama.

Itachi yang kala itu sedang membayar pesanan es krim menoleh. "Oh, Halo Hinata." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sendirian?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku bersama temanku, tapi dia sedang ada di toilet."

Hinata mengangguk lalu memesan dua buah es krim.

"Oh iya Hinata, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Semenjak _cek up_ kemarin dia jadi tidak nafsu makan, _insomnia_ , dan sedikit demam."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kamu bisa mengantarnya ke tempatku Itachi." Hinata mengambil pesanan es krim miliknya lalu membayarnya.

"Kamu yakin bisa menanganinya?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan dokter."

"Benar juga, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarnya ke sana. Terimakasih Hinata." Itachi tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan dari Hinata.

"Masih menunggu temanmu? Kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Katanya pamit dan berjalan meninggalkan Itachi.

Merasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang Itachi menoleh dan mendapati temannya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya terlihat penasaran.

"Dia dokter hewan yang aku ceritakan padamu." Melihat temannya yang masih menatap punggung Hinata yang terlihat semakin kecil tanda ia semakin jauh dari pandanganpun gemas dan ingin menggodanya.

"Dia benar-benar cantik, kurasa dia typemu. Dan lagi dia tidak cerewat seperti Temari." Katanya sambil membayangkan wajah kakak dari temannya ini.

Sesampainya Hinata di _petshop_ dia mencari keberadaan Sasori. Dilihatnya anak itu masih setia bermain dengan anjing kecilnya.

"Ini es krimmu." Hinata menyodorkan es krim coklat ke arah Sasori, Sasori terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lebih suka vanila." Katanya lagi sambil melirik ke tangan lain milik Hinata yang memegang es krim berwarna putih yang Sasori yakini es krim rasa vanila. Kemudian Hinata memberikan es krim vanila itu pada Sasori.

Sasori terlihat merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya kemudian memberikan sebuah kartu nama pada Hinata.

"Kakak bisa menelphone paman panda untukku? Paman panda bilang kalau aku sudah selesai aku bisa menelphonenya."

"Tentu saja." Hinata meraih kartu nama bertuliskan Gaara Sabaku CEO Sabaku Group dan juga nomor telephonenya di sana.

Hinata menekan beberapa angka kemudian telephone tersambung.

"Halo." Suara gagah diseberang sana menyaut. Entah mengapa hanya dengan mendengar suara paman panda ini hati Hinata berdebar. Dari suaranya yang berat Hinata semakin penasaran dengan sosok paman panda ini. Setelah percakapannya selesai Hinata menutup telephonenya.

Setelah hampir 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya orang yang disebut sebagai paman panda datang. Sasori yang melihat pamannya datang langsung menghampiri pamannya sambil menunjukkan anjing yang baru dia beli. Paman panda itu terlihat mengelus rambut Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kakak, ini paman panda yang aku ceritakan padamu. Dia versi dewasaku." Katanya masih sama tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Hinata merona, ternyata anak ini jahil juga.

Tidak salah lagi, ini benar-benar versi dewasa dari Sasori ditambah lagi dia lebih keren dari yang Hinata bayangkan. Mata jadenya yang indah, bibir tipisnya, hidung mancungnya, rambutnya yang senada dengan milik Sasori sedikit berantakan. Dan juga lihat, cara berpakaiannya yang rapi tapi tetap sporty dengan penggunaan sneakers di kakinya, kemeja putih yang tidak terlalu longgar dan juga celana jeans membalut tubuh laki-laki ini. Jangan lupakan jam tangan mewah yang Hinata tahu itu _brand_ terkenal bahkan bermimpi untuk memilikinya pun Hinata tidak sanggup.

Bagaimana bisa laki-laki sesempurna ini disebut panda?

"Paman, dia kakak dokter yang katanya akan menikahi versi dewasaku."

Kini Hinata semakin gugup, wajahnya merona membuat si pemilik terlihat lebih cantik. Benar-benar anak kecil tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Gaara terlihat tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya berniat untuk menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata memberanikan diri menjabat tangan Gaara. Hinata merasakan sentuhan dikulitnya hangat dan nyaman Hinata jadi tidak ingin melepas genggaman tangan Gaara.

Ya Tuhan! Andai momen ini bisa terus Hinata rasakan.

"Jadi apakah kalian akan menikah?" Katanya polos sambil menjilat-jilat es krimnya. Dua orang dewasa yang kini masih saling berjabat tangan ini menoleh pada anak kecil yang bersuara barusan.

Gaara melepaskan tangannya, Hinata sedikit kecewa terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Menikah itu butuh proses yang panjang, kami harus saling mengenal lebih dalam satu sama lain sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah." Gaara mencoba meyakinkan Sasori sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda sependapat.

Setelah itu Gaara dan Sasori pamit karena mereka harus ke bandara sebelum jam 3. Setelah kepergian Gaara dan Sasori, Hinata terlihat murung. Es krim yang Hinata belipun sudah meleleh sempurna. Sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Bel pada pintu masuk berbunyi.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu." Kata Hinata pada pelanggan yang barusan masuk.

Pelanggan itu berdiri sambil tersenyum, Hinata diam sambil menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari pelanggan ini.

"Aniki bilang, kamu akan memeriksaku?"

Ah Itachi, ternyata yang dimaksud Sasuke itu adiknya bukan Sasuke kucing milik Itachi. Benar-benar salah kaprah.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke meja kasir.

"Apa ini milikmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang membawa sebuah paspor.

"Bukan." Hinata mengambil paspor yang diulurkan Sasuke kemudian membukanya.

Sasori Sabaku.

Ternyata paspor milik Sasori tertinggal.

Bel pintu masuk berbunyi menampakkan sesosok laki-laki berambut coklat panjang di ambang pintu.

"Kakak bisakah kamu menjaga tempat ini sebentar? Aku harus mengembalikan paspor ini pada seseorang." Kata Hinata sambil mengambil handphone dan juga tasnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hei! Bagaimana denganku?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Kakakku ini yang akan memeriksamu, dia dokter umum lebih cocok untuk memeriksa manusiakan?" Hinata menjawab sambil menepuk bahu Neji. Neji ikut mengangguk.

"Tidak mau! Dia terlihat seperti gay!" Sasuke berteriak namun tidak digubris Hinata yang sudah keluar dari _petshop_.

Hinata mencari taksi untuk membawanya ke bandara, setelah menemukan taksi Hinata masuk ke dalam dan menelephone nomor di layar smartphonenya.

Telephone tersambung.

"Halo." Suara yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favorit Hinata ini menyaut.

"Paman panda err, maksudku Gaara, Paspor Sasori tertinggal di tempatku."

"Tidak, tidak, akan memakan waktu banyak jika kamu mengambilnya lebih baik aku yang mengantar ke bandara."

"Tidak apa-apa, tunggu saja aku di sana."

"Baiklah."

Telephone terputus.

Sesampainya di Bandara Hinata berkeliling mencari dua Sabaku yang menjadi alasannya datang kemari.

"Gaara, Sasori!" Hinata melambai pada objek yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, merepotkanmu."

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil tersipu.

Setelah itu Gaara dan Sasori berpamitan pada Hinata. Sebelum Gaara dan Sasori pergi, Hinata menahan Gaara dengan menarik lengan bajunya.

"Emm, bolehkah aku menyimpan nomormu?" tanya Hinata saking malunya dia tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

Gaara melepas tangan Hinata yang menarik lengan bajunya. Mau tidak mau Hinata mendongak melihat wajah Gaara untuk melihat ekspresinya. Seperti ekspresi Sasori, saat ini ekspresi Gaara tidak terbaca.

Gaara tampak mengambil smartphonenya dari kantong celana. Kemudian mengusap-usap layarnya untuk membuka kunci. Setelah itu memperlihatkan smartphonenya pada Hinata. Dari layarnya terlihat kontak dengan nama Hinata dengan _emoticon_ cinta di belakang namanya. Mata Hinata melebar, wajahnya memanas.

"Simpan kontakku dengan _emoticon_ yang sama."

Senyuman tipis Gaara membuat hatinya benar-benar tidak karuan, beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Setelah kalimat terakhir itu Gaara dan Sasori benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terus melambaikan tangannya pada dua sosok yang semakin menjauhinya.

Hinata buru-buru menekan-nekan layar smartphonenya.

Gaara

Save?

Yes.

Nomornya otomatis terhubung dengan nomor wa Gaara. Melihat profil picture Gaara, Hinata sukses senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tampannya.

Hinata yakin malam ini dia akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Berbeda dengan pihak lain sebut saja dia Sasuke yang merasa nanti malam akan bermimpi buruk.

"Aw, aw, pelan-pelan! Dokter betulan bukan sih!" Sasuke nampak sewot.

Neji menyeringai "Usahamu boleh juga." Katanya sambil menekan stetoskop ke dada Sasuke dengan kasarnya.

"Tapi sepertinya Hinata sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya."

END

Akhirnya ffn dengan couple favoritku jadi juga. kira-kira perlu bikin sekuelnya nggak?


End file.
